changingnewscastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Albany, GA
Albany, Georgia is located in Southwestern Georgia at DMA market #152. It receives all major network affiliations, even though adjacent locals are also available from Columbus, Ga.; Macon, Tallahassee and Atlanta. = List of stations = Over-the-Air * WALB Channel 10 ** Channel 10.1 = NBC - WALB NBC ** Channel 10.2 = ABC - WALB ABC ** Channel 10.3 = Bounce TV ** Channel 10.4 = The CW - Albany's CW ** Channel 10.5 = Circle * WABW-TV Channel 14 (Pelham - Albany) and WACS-TV Channel 25 (Dawson - Americus, Ga.) ** Channels 14.1 and 25.1 = PBS - GPB: Georgia Public Broadcasting ** Channels 14.2 and 25.2 = Create - GPB Create ** Channels 14.3 and 25.3 = World - GPB Knowledge ** Channels 14.4 and 25.4 = PBS Kids - GPB Kids * WFXL Channel 31 ** Channel 31.1 = FOX - FOX 31 ** Channel 31.2 = TBD ** Channel 31.3 = Comet ** Channel 31.4 = Charge! * WGCW-LD Channel 36 ** Channel 36.1 = The CW - Albany's CW ** Channel 36.2 = Circle * WSWG Channel 44 (Valdosta - Albany, Ga.) ** Channel 44.1 = CBS - WSWG CBS 44 ** Channel 44.2 = Me-TV - Me-TV Albany ** Channel 44.3 = MNT - WSST Channel 55 ** Channel 44.4 = ION Television ** Channel 44.5 = NewsNet * WSST-TV Channel 55 (Cordele - Albany, Ga.) ** Channel 55.1 = MNT - WSST Channel 55 ** Channel 55.2 = Me-TV - Me-TV Albany ** Channel 55.3 = H&I ** Channel 55.4 = Grit ** Channel 55.5 = Court TV Mystery ** Channel 55.6 = Laff = List of newscasts = WALB 10.1 Weekdays * 05:00-06:00 AM: WALB News 10's Today in Georgia at 5:00 a.m. * 06:00-07:00 AM: WALB News 10's Today in Georgia at 6:00 a.m. * 12:00-12:30 PM: WALB News 10 at Noon * 04:00-05:00 PM: WALB News 10 - First at 4:00 * 05:00-06:00 PM: WALB News 10 at 5:00 * 06:00-06:30 PM: WALB News 10 at 6:00 * 11:00-11:35 PM: WALB News 10 at 11:00 Weekends * 06:00-06:30 PM: WALB News 10 at 6:00 * 11:00-11:35 PM: WALB News 10 at 11:00 WALB 10.2 * NOTE: All newscasts are produced and/or simulcast by their main channel station, WALB 10 / Albany. The 7:00 p.m. newscast is exclusive to this subchannel. Weekdays * 06:00-07:00 AM: WALB News 10's Today in Georgia at 6:00 a.m. * 12:00-12:30 PM: WALB News 10 at Noon * 06:00-06:30 PM: WALB News 10 at 6:00 * 07:00-07:30 PM: WALB News 10 at 7:00 on WALB ABC * 11:00-11:35 PM: WALB News 10 at 11:00 Weekends * 06:00-06:30 PM: WALB News 10 at 6:00 * 11:00-11:35 PM: WALB News 10 at 11:00 WFXL 31 * NOTE: This newscast is produced by their sister station, WGXA 24 / Macon. Weekdays * 10:00-11:00 PM: FOX 31 News at 10:00 WSWG 44.1 Weekdays * 06:00-06:30 PM: South Georgia News at 6:00 * 11:00-11:35 PM: South Georgia News at 11:00 WSST 55.1/WSWG 44.3 Weekdays * 06:00-07:00 AM: South Georgia News - South Georgia Sunrise at 6:00 a.m. * 07:00-08:00 AM: South Georgia News - South Georgia Sunrise at 7:00 a.m. * 12:00-12:30 PM: South Georgia News - South Georgia Midday at Noon * 10:00-10:30 PM: South Georgia News at 10:00